


Hazards of the Job

by selenestar



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenestar/pseuds/selenestar
Summary: Brigit had her whole evening planned, she was getting off early from work so she could go to the faire. A certain notorious pirate shoots those plans to hell but maybe she might not mind so much.





	Hazards of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dirty ditty.

Another busy evening at the Wave Breaker.

I’m wearing my favorite dress tonight. Emerald green cotton with a cream and gold underskirt and corset. I always wear it on Friday nights, it’s not the finest material by any means but the lads always tell me how lovely I look in it.

Got the entire crew of the Ranger in tonight. Good lads all, they get a little grabby but they tip well. Just finishing up my shift and looking forward to hitting the street faire with Jeanne when Old Bones ambles over.

“Brigit, I need ya ta stay a little late darling.”

”I was gonna go to the faire Bones!”

“I’ll let ya off early t’morrow nite iffin you do this fer me.”

I make a minor show of it but I know I’m gonna do it anyway. Bones is a good boss, pays fair wages and makes sure the girls are taken care of.

“What did you need Bones.”

“One of the men requested your services.”

That’s not an unusual request, I’ve done it before. I bring them a meal, tidy the room, draw a bath and sometimes wash their backs. They pass out and I tuck them in. I figure it’s gonna be some old sea dog who’s sweet on me.

“Alright Bones, who is it?”

This is where Bones gets squirrely and I know something isn’t right.

“It’s the Captain of the Ranger.”

“WHAT!!!”

“Na what di’ya expect me ta do Brigit, he’s been in the corner watching you all night!”

“Bones, you know that man’s reputation.”

“Ah Brigit, it’s all rumor!”

“So you say.”

“Look, you know the connections he has in the Caribbean, iffin he isn’t pleased he could make a lot of trouble!”

I sigh, knowing I’m not gonna get out of this one. Bones gives me a bottle of his finest rum and a cherry Cabanas cigar.

“Take this up to Cap’n Vane and please watch your tongue Brigit, do whot he asks.”

I head up the stairs, not really happy with the turn of events but figuring I could put up with the man for one lousy night.

I enter the room and he’s lounging on the bed. Black leather pants, no shirt and looking like the cat that ate the canary, I already wanna hit him.

I bite my tongue and bring over the whiskey and cigar, picking up the clothes he left on the floor on the way.

“Evening Captain Vane, I’m Brigit.”

“Oh I know your name sweetheart, what I want is to see the rest of you.”

I stop, stunned. I’ve never had to take it THAT far before. He’s lying there with this snarky grin, assuming I’m gonna be like all the other girls and just throw myself at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, off with the dress.”

“…You Bastard..”

“Probably, take off the dress or I cut it off.”

He looks serious and I’m thinking of Bones. This guy has a lot of pull among pirates, rumor had it he learned under Blackbeard himself.

Mindful of my tongue, I give him a dirty look and he just grins some more. I start to peel off the dress, feeling his eyes on my every move. I try to draw it out but too soon for my taste I’m standing there in the altogether. I am angry and admittedly a little scared. This guy is the most dangerous man on the seven seas and has done his share of sending men to their graves. The part of me that isn’t scared or angry has to admit he’s a good looking guy and the way he’s looking at me sends shivers down my spine. He gets up from the bed and stalks toward me. My first instinct is to back away but he doesn’t let me. He slips one powerful arm around my waist and grabs the back of my neck with the other. His touch is firm but surprisingly gentle. I was expecting that he would just throw me to the bed and plunge in but I’m realizing he wants to draw it out. I’m still angry but the part of me that’s not is beginning to enjoy this. The feel of his hot lips on my neck, the way he holds me tight and the hardness I can feel pressing against my belly. My anger starts to slip when he kisses me like he’s stealing the very breath from between my lips. My anger makes a reappearance when he bends down and throws me over his shoulder to carry me to the bed. I can’t help myself, I smack him for it.

“I am not a sack of potatoes!”

He chuckles evilly.

“No, you’re a good deal sweeter a handful and I like the feel of your breasts against my back plus, I can do this…..”

I feel his hand slide between my legs, pinching my lips.

I let out a squeal to which he just laughs some more.

I am confused, my thoughts jumbled. I’m miffed that he’s so cavalier with me but angrier at myself that he can make me actually want him to take me.

He lays me down on the bed and locks my wrists over my head with one hand while his other takes liberties to wander all over my body.

After a bit he catches me biting my lip and grins as if he was just waiting for that reaction to start the next phase.

I watch with anticipation when he backs off the bed and strips his pants off. Now I’m no virgin, I’ve had tumbles in the hay before, clumsy groping and over way too fast leaving me unsatisfied. Captain Vane’s touch leaves me trembling and trying to catch my breath. He lays over me, kissing me, caressing my breasts and I feel him enter me slowly. Completely out of my control, I throw back my head and wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to thrust slow and deep. He imprisons my wrists again and pins them over my head.

By this time my entire body is on fire, my eyes are closed, his teeth and lips are everywhere. On my breasts, my neck and my lips. I feel him drop one hand between my legs to rub his thumb against that tiny bundle of nerves, setting off sparks every time he thrusts deep. From somewhere out of the haze of pure sensation I hear him whisper in my ear.

“Come for me Brigit.”

At those words I explode, my body convulsing and I can hear his release at the same time.

Afterwards, he slips from me, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him.

I tuck my head under his chin. “Were you really gonna cut my dress off of me?”

“Yep.”

I secretly smile, knowing it’s gonna take at least a week to refit and resupply the Ranger. Perhaps the Captain will request my services every night and perhaps I won’t stuff Bones’ pillow with pudding for this after all.

 

 

 


End file.
